Political Punishment
by JadaRoss
Summary: You always hear about President's and their scandals, but have you ever heard of the President's mistress murdering the first lady? Olivia Pope seeks counsel from Annalise Keating and her law students because she is accused of killing first lady Mellie Grant.


"Annalise, I need a favor" said Olivia Pope in a panic.

"What can I do for you Olivia?" replied Annalise.

"Mellie's dead and everyone seems to believe I'm responsible for it" Olivia plurted out.

Annalise stood in shock for a moment, trying to wrap her head around the fact that our first lady had been murdered. She realizes that the only person left out of the Grant family was president Fitzgerald, since his children were murdered just a few years earlier. Annalise tells Olivia to meet her and the students at her house for lunch so they can talk more in depth about the case at hand. Olivia pulls up in a hurry and dashed from her vehicle to Annalise's front door so that no one recognizes her. She knocks on the door and is greeted by Annalise and her law students. Olivia takes a seat in the living room and everyone follows behind with their recorders, pens, and paper.

"So, what happened" Annalise asked.

"Well, Fitz and I were going over campaign ideas for the next election when Mellie walked in. She immediately got angry and stormed away. We continued our conversation, coming up with a nice slogan, etc. when Mellie busted through the door angrily saying she was going to expose that Fitz cheated on his first election in Defiance County, Ohio." Olivia blurted out.

"Then what happened" one of Annalise's student asked.

Olivia proceeds to tell her story.

"I couldn't let Fitz's reputation be tarnished all because his wife is mad. He could go to jail for rigging the election. No one could find out about that. A couple hours later, I texted Mellie and asked her to meet me at coffee shop so we could talk." Olivia explained shamelessly.

Olivia told her coworkers that she would be staying at the office late tonight to establish an alibi. She went to the office for thirty minutes, making herself visible on the cameras, then snuck out the window of her office. Olivia took the company car out and sat in front of the coffee shop, awaiting Mellie's arrival. Mellie's driver dropped her off, watched her walk into the shop, and pulled off. She looked around for Olivia, didn't see her, then went outside to check for her. As she walked out the door, Olivia snatched her up and threw her into her car. Olivia then duct taped her mouth shut, tied her up, and drove off. Mellie tried to reach her phone to call for help, but wasn't successful.

"Huck! I need you to meet me at the Sleep Inn Hotel on 46th street. Bring your tools! I need you to take care of Mellie for me, don't ask any questions just do it please". Olivia says in a panic.

Olivia drives to the meeting spot, she briefly tells Huck to "take care" of Mellie and then returns to her workplace. Huck nods his head and without question does what he is told. He takes Mellie to a warehouse and explains to her that it's nothing personal and that he is only doing what is necessary. He then strangles the first lady with a jump rope, then dismembers her body into six sections and places them into black duffle bags. He spends the rest of his night dropping the bags off in remote locations where he's sure they won't be located.

Olivia makes her way back to the office, parks the car, and enters the building through her office window. She makes sure he appearance hasn't changed much and proceeds to walk in front of the camera in her building. There was a 37-minute gap in between her first and second appearance on her building's security camera. She figures that the time elapsed would reflect the time she was in her office doing work for a client, since her office can't be videotaped for HIPAA reasons. Shortly after she heads home. On the way she calls Huck to check on the status of his work and requests that the company car get cleaned sometime tomorrow. This will remove any and all traces of Mellie from the car.

The next day, everyone in the White House is worried because they haven't seen Mellie in 18 hours. They call her phone but don't get a response. The secret service begins to check the cameras in the coffee shop, they see that she walked in, looked around, then walked out the front door but that is all they can see. They went on to questioning all officials who have been in contact with her within the last 48 hours. From those interviews they learned that she was supposed to be meeting someone at the coffee shop but no one knew who. They then subpoenaed the First Ladies phone records. They discovered that the last known activity on her phone was with Olivia Pope, Fitz, and Cyrus. All within the last hour before her disappearance.

"And that is why I'm here today, I need you guys to be my gladiators. I only did it because she was going to ruin everything. I can't go down like this, I'll get the electric chair." Olivia screamed.

"Are you sure Huck disposed of the body properly? If so might I might have an idea that will get you out of this." Annalise explains.

Olivia assures Annalise that Huck took care of it. Annalise says not to worry, just be ready for trial tomorrow. Annalise and her five students arrive at the courthouse an hour early to go over any last-minute details they may have missed. They agree on everything and sit in their seats as they wait for the judge to join them. The judge, jury, and officers walk in and Olivia begins to sweat profusely. Annalise assures Olivia that everything will be fine and she calms down.

Olivia's attorney's opening statement starts off by stating that Olivia couldn't be responsible because she was at her office all night, leaving her no time to meet up with Mellie. She stayed over late, then went straight home afterwards. They also claimed that Olivia and Mellie spoke right before she went missing. They had a 2-minute phone call, but no one knows for certain what was discussed. Olivia claims that they talked about possible campaign ideas for Fitz next election. The trial was going well until the state said they had evidence that Mellie was in Olivia's company car sometime that night. Annalise, Olivia, and the rest of the team was confused as to how they would find such information and brush it off because they know that's not possible because Huck took care of everything. The state claimed that after processing Olivia's company car, they found hair that belonged to Mellie Grant as well as a trace amount of wool from her winter coat. Olivia's team is asked if they would like to counter this information but they decline due to DNA evidence being so powerful in a case. They ask for a break so they can regroup. During the break Annalise pulls Olivia to the side.

"What happen out there? I thought Huck had it taken care of? What are we supposed to say back to that? They have proof she was with you Olivia!" Annalise screams angrily.

"I don't know, I don't know what happen. I told Huck to make sure he got the car cleaned but he had to have forgot. Now what are we going to do, my life is over." Olivia says while pacing back and forth. They all walk back into the courtroom where the trial is resumed. Olivia just stares with a blank facial explanation. Annalise continues to press the fact that Olivia never left her office that night. After 10 hours, the trials come to a close.

Everyone went home and sentencing was set for the next day at 10am. That night Olivia couldn't sleep, she knew what awaited her the next morning. She was going to be found guilty and sentenced to life or death. She can't believe that this is what her life has come down to, jail. While everyone is asleep, Olivia calls her dad, Rowan, and asks for a favor. She says that she isn't coming to him as Olivia Pope, but as his daughter.

"Dad I've got into some trouble and I need to disappear. I'm wanted for the murder of Mellie." Olivia explains.

"What?! Olivia why didn't you tell me this earlier, before things got out of hand! I'll be there to get you in 15 minutes be ready. Toss your phone, can't have them tracking you." says Rowan.

Olivia and her dad meet up and drive to Miami where they board a ship and are never to be seen again. It is said that Olivia is hiding out somewhere in the Caribbean but it has not been confirmed. She has yet to resurface but it won't be long, she can't stay away from Fitz for too long.


End file.
